Halftime : Epic Fail
by Akita Beilschmidt
Summary: Cuma cerita abal tentang 2 murid Kakei, sudah salah masuk toilet, ditebas pakai samurai, diajak nonton hentai pula! Kakei diputusin sama pacarnya juga gara-gara dua murid bohongannya itu!Maki bisa Anchor grapple? ALL POSEIDON! RnR plis!


Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata.

Rating : T

Genre :Humor & Parody.

Warning: LEMON dikit (sensor) Yaoi, Abal, Bacotan tidak penting.

.

* * *

Ohira udah kebelet banget pengen ketoilet, Ohira mengajak Onishi untuk menemaninya. Ohira udah ngga tahan lagi. Tunggu, ngga tahan buat lemon atau kebelet?

''Nuu! Hei, ayo temani aku ketoilet!'' Ajak Ohira pada Onishi, Onishi langsung gondok segede telor burung onta.

''Apaan sih? Lu mau apa-apain gue ya?'' Jawab Onishi yang gondok segede telor onta.

''Ngapain gue apa-apain elu? Pokoknya cepet temenin gue!'' Paksa Ohira, gondok Onishi makin besar, sekarang aja udah segede telor paskah raksasa.

''POKOKNYA NGGA MAU! GUE TAKUT DIAPA-APAIN AMA KAMU!'' Teriak Onishi padahal lagi gondok,Ohira langsung ngebirit ketoilet tanpa ijin.

.

Ohira ngga peduli dia masuk toilet mana, mau toilet cewek kek, toilet bencong kek, toilet buat orang mati juga boleh!

Ohira langsung aja buka celananya, dia ngga sadar sama sekali toilet apa yang dimasukinya, dicarinya bilik toilet buat cowok, hasilnya nihil. Yang ada cuma teriakan cewek.

.

''HIIE! KAMU SIAPA? MAU MEMPERKOSA KITA YA?'' Teriak seorang cewek sambil menutup matanya, Ohira yang terus-terusan nangis kejer cuma bisa malu. Mana ditoilet itu ada CCTV segala.

Ohira langsung digebukin rame-rame sama cewek-cewek ditoilet itu, ada yang pake sendal bahkan dilempari pake komik hentai.

''ONISHIIIII! Tolong akuu!'' Seru Ohira minta tolong, dengan suksesnya Onishi bersin-bersin dikelasnya.

''Huh, palingan cuma alergi.'' Ujar Onishi dikelasnya dengan tenang.

-Halftime: Epic Fail-

Ohira yang sukses benjol sana-sini akibat kelalaiannya masuk toilet sembarangan, mana celananya udah basah gara-gara udah terlanjur kebelet.

''Beginikah lelaki sejati? Laki-laki sejati yang ngompol?'' Ejek Onishi.

''Apaan sih? Ini semua gara-gara kamu!'' Tuduh Ohira. ''Gara-gara kamu punya gue jadi hampir remuk begini!''

''Sejak kapan punyamu itu punya tulang? Dasar SEDENG! 1+1 aje kagak tau!'' Balas Onishi.

''Nuuu! 1+1 itu hasilnya 11 tau!'' Kata Ohira, Onishi gondok segede telor puyuh.

''Dasar Bloon! 1+1 itu hasilnya 2 tau! pasti kamu itu kagak lulus TK macem Mizumachi!'' Ujar Onishi, tumben pinter biasanya sama-sama Idiot *Dihantem Onishi*

''Masih mending gue! Daripada si Mizumachi! 1+1 aja dia ngga tau! Katanya itu hasilnya 100! Berarti dia lebih Sedeng dari gue!'' Balas Ohira.

Ohira dan Onishi terus berantem, mulai dari ngga lulus TK sampe pacar terus diberantemin, telinga mereka langsung dijewer sama guru mereka yang matanya serem.(Baca:Kakei)

.

''Kalian berdua yang tidak lulus TK.'' Ujar Kakei dengan tampang mesem-mesem kayak barusan makan lemon sambil ngejewer 2 muridnya itu.

''Maaf guruu!'' Ampun Ohira dan Onishi, pake nyembah-nyembah Kakei segala.

''Kalian pikir aku guru kalian? Aku bukan guru kalian!'' Tanya Kakei yang benar-benar kesal karena Ohira dan Onishi menyembahnya kayak aliran sesat model baru.

-Halftime: Epic Fail-

Ohira dan Onishi sengaja ditendang oleh Musashi dari Jepang sampe Indonesia karena disuruh oleh guru mereka. Mereka mendarat tepat didepan bunderan HI.

''Hoi, kita,'kan ngga punya duit, cari sensasi nyok.'' Ajak Onishi.

''Cari sensasi apaan? Ngelemon didepan bunderan HI sama kamu yak?'' Tanya Ohira yang pikirannya mesum.

''Dasar bodoh, kau tidak lihat berita?''

''Berita apaan?''

''Ituloh, orang Scotland nyebur kebunderan HI.'' Ujar Onishi.

Otomatis Ohira langsung nyebur kebunderan HI, dia langsung maen air kayak anak kecil umur 3 tahun, Onishi gondok segede telor ayam, itu juga gara-gara Onishi nelen telor ayam tanpa dikunyah.

.

''Hoi! Kamu siapa ? Jangan sembarangan nyebur!'' Seru satpam didekat bunderan HI yang lagi asik-asiknya buka hentai terlintas dan ngga pake celana.

''Nuu! Kau bilang apa?'' Tanya Ohira kayak anak kecil, jelas tanya karena dia ngga bisa bahasa indonesia. Padahal tu satpam orang jepang juga, hentai lagi. (Baca:Kotaro)

''Dia bilang, Kau harus keluar! Nanti lu ditangkep satpam lagi!'' Teriak Onishi pake toa.

''Hah? Yang bener lu?''

''Ngga usah pake hah segala! Cepetan keluar gue ngga mau urusin kalo lu ditangkep!'' Putus Onishi sambil berjalan bak pragawati meninggalkan Ohira.

Ohira langsung keluar dari bunderan HI, dia langsung cabut sama Onishi entah kemana, satpam itu langsung ngejar mereka sampe lampu merah. Ohira gondok segede telor puyuh.

.

''Uoi! Cepetan dong cowok sok sejati!'' Seru Onishi sambil narik tangan Ohira kayak orang pacaran.

''Nuu! Sabar sedikit shampo beraroma! Mentang-mentang fotomodel bisanya cuma ngolok!'' Balas Ohira

Mereka saling ejek-mengejek sampai akhirnya... BYUUUR! Mereka nyebur ke-selokan, Si satpam hentai itu langsung melempari mereka dengan setumpuk kertas pelanggaran.

''Kalian itu sudah ganggu gue yang lagi nyari-nyari gambar Sora Aoi sama Miyabi tau!'' Seru satpam yang hentai itu.

''SIAPA TUHH?'' Tanya Ohira-Onishi bersamaan.

''Bintang bokep.'' Jawab Satpam hentai Kotaro. ''Videonya smart loh! Mau nonton bareng terus praktek ga?''

''Ngga disekolah, ngga disini, Otaknya omes melulu.'' Ucap Onishi dengan tampang mesem-mesem.

''Ngapain praktek bareng, gue masih normal.'' Sambung Ohira.

-Halftime: Epic Fail-

Suatu hari, Kakei lagi bersihin poci yang dia temukan diruang klub, tapi bersihinnya dirumahnya. Dia gosok-gosok tuh poci pake abu gosok sampe terbakar, ada asap keluar dari ujung poci itu dan keluarlah 2 jin aneh menyerupai 2 muridnya, Kakei kaget akan hal itu.

''Kuberi guru satu permintaan!'' Ujar jin yang kayak Ohira.

''Aku lima!'' Tambah jin yang mirip Onishi.

''Sepuluh!'' Tambah jin Ohira.

''Seratus!'' Onishi makin menambah permintaan Kakei.

''Seribu!'' Permintaan yang akan dikabulkan Ohira makin banyak.

''Sejuta!''

''Satu miliar!''

''Satu triliyun!''

Kakei pusing mendengarkan debat Ohira dan Onishi yang 'Katanya' bakal kabulin semua permintaan Kakei.

''SUDAHLAH! Permintaanku yang pertama pada Ohira adalah aku pengen ciuman sama Shibuya, terus, permintaan yang kedua pada Onishi adalah TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI PARA JIN PALSU!'' Pinta Kakei kesal pada dua jin abal itu.

''Permintaan Guru kami kabulkan!'' Seru 2 jin abal itu, 2 jin abal-abal itu langsung ngilang.

PLOP!

Kakei sudah berpindah tempat, tepatnya dikamar Maki, Kakei lagi duduk diranjangnya Maki. Kakei ngelihat Maki yang lagi setengah telanjang disebelahnya, Kakei blushing sambil nutup matanya.

''Kyaaa! Kakei sedang apa kau?'' Tanya Maki setengah berteriak sambil menutupi dadanya yang masil telanjang.

''Justru itu kau juga sedang apa? Maafkan aku!'' Ujar Kakei balik tanya.

Tiba-tiba jin Ohira muncul dan mendorong Kakei hingga mencium dada Maki, Kakei blushing seperti kepiting rebus dan Ohira hilang lagi.

''Kakeiii! Kenapa kau mencium dadaku? Pelecehan!''

Kakei berhenti mencium dada Maki yang secara tidak sengaja ia cium, mukanya masih blushing.

PLAAK!

Otomatis Kakei langsung ditampar gara-gara nyium dada cewek, begini sudah nasib Kakei, sudah permintaan salah dikabulkan, ditampar pacarnya lagi.

''Mulai sekarang kita PUTUS!'' Seru Maki sambil mendorong Kakei keluar kamarnya.

''Hei! Jangan Shibuya! Itu tidak sengaja!'' Teriak Kakei dari luar kamar, hasilnya nihil karena Maki sudah resmi putus dari Kakei.

''Argh... Ini gara-gara mereka!' Batin Kakei.

-Halftime: Epic Fail-

Keesokan harinya, Kakei langsung mencari-cari 2 murid idiotnya itu keseluruh sudut Kyoshin. dari tempat sampah sampai lampu merah tidak juga ia temukan, Kakei menemukan 2 murid yang bloonnya 100 persen sedang enak-enakan tidur diruang klub.

''DASAR MURID-MURID TIDAK TELADAN!'' Teriak Kakei memakai toa, Ohira dan Onishi langsung bangun dan langsung meluk-meluk Kakei.

''Maaf guru! Maafkan kami begini! Kemarin Kotaro mengajak kami nonton hentai!'' Kata mereka berdua nangis kejer sambil meluk-meluk Kakei kayak pacar mereka saja.

''Kenapa kalian mau? Aliran sesat itu namanya!'' Ujar Kakei ngeceramahin mereka. ''Dan jangan panggil aku GURU!''

''Baik Guru Kakei tersayang!'' Seru mereka kompak disambut dengan jitakan sang guru.

''Gara-gara kalian juga Shibuya minta putus tau! Dan jangan panggil aku SAYANG!''

''Nuu! Maafkan aku, sayang! Ampun!'' Kata Ohira sambil sujud kayak ngikutin aliran sesat.

Kakei yang emosi langsung melempari gitar milik pacar tersayangnya *Anchor grapple* danmemukulkan gitar itu ke-kepala muridnya.

''KALIAN BODOH! TIDAK LULUS TK PULA!'' Bentak Kakei pada 2 murid idiotnya itu sambil memukul mereka dengan gitar milik pacar tercintanya *Moby Dick Anchor*

-Halftime: Epic Fail-

''Hei, Ohira, coba lihat itu.'' Bisik Onishi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Akaba dan Kakei.

''Apaan sih?'' Tanya Ohira setengah berbisik.

Mata Ohira membelalak kalau Akaba dan Kakei berciuman, Ohira mengambil HP-nya lalu merekamnya.

''Tumben ada pemandangan seperti ini.'' Bisik Onishi sambil memotret guru mereka yang sedang berciuman.

_Ditempat lain.._

''Hayato, aku merasa ada yang merekam kita.'' Kata Kakei yang sebenarnya TIDAK BERCIUMAN dengan Akaba, melainkan dicium Akaba *plak!*

''Fuu... Benarkah? Paling 2 muridmu atau Mizumachi.'' Ujar Akaba masih stay cool.

''Benar, makanya kalau berciuman jangan disini, sudah kubilang pasti ada yang lihat,'kan malu.'' Kata Kakei, sifat pemalunya keluar lagi. ''Ah, ciumannya lain kali saja, ya?''

''Fuu... Terserahlah.''

_Kembali ke 2 murid idiot_

''Duh, sana-sana dikit dong!'' Desak Onishi kesempitan.

''Nuu! Tidak mau! Aku saja tidak bisa melihatnya!'' Sahut Ohira yang juga kesempitan.

''Ngha~, kalian pergi saja!'' Ujar Mizumachi yang muncul entah darimana asalnya.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundak mereka bertiga, mereka menoleh dan mendapati suami-istri Hayato*Anchor Grapple* sudah bawa samurai dan gitar.

''DASAR TIDAK LULUS TK!'' Seru Kakei sambil memukul mereka dengan samurai (baca:menebas)

Otomatis muka 3 orang tidak lulus TK itu langsung berdarah-darah kayak Happy Tree Friends, ada yang otaknya keliatan ada juga yang matanya keluar. (Readers: *Pingsan*)

-Halftime: Epic Fail-

''Tuh,'kan! Gara-gara kamu kita jadi begini! sudah masuk rumah sakit, muka kayak mumi lagi!'' Keluh Onishi yang pengelihatannya kurang jelas karena sana-sini dikasih perban.

''Nuu! Kok aku yang disalahkan? Seharusnya dia!'' Tuduh Ohira pada Mizumachi yang juga kena amuk massa Kakei.

''Ngha~, apa? Kok aku yang disalahkan?'' Tanya Mizumachi yang nasibnya masih lebih baik, cuman duduk dikursi roda.

''Tentu saja! Kalau kamu tidak datang tiba-tiba kita tidak akan begini!'' Seru Ohira dan Onishi bersamaan.

BRAK!

Pintu kamar dimana mereka masuk rumah sakit terbuka, mata mereka bertiga langsung melotot kaget karena GURU MEREKA DIGENDONG BRIDAL STYLE OLEH AKABA.

''GURUUU!'' Seru mereka berdua, sebenarnya mereka ingin memeluk Kakei tapi niat itu diurungkan mereka. Itu juga dengan alasan TIDAK INGIN MENAMBAH BIAYA PERAWATAN MEREKA.

''Apa sih? Aku bukan guru kalian!'' Bentak Kakei pada 2 murid sok setianya itu.

''Nuu! Guru sombong! Mentang-mentang baru dilamar saja!''

Ohira sadar sudah memaki gurunya, lagi-lagi Kakei mengeluarkan jurus mautnya lagi, Gunung Krakatau sudah meletus duluan. (A.N: entar kalo ditulis Gunung Kakei bisa dibunuh nih author)

-Halftime: Epic Fail-

Ohira menambah lagi biaya rumah sakitnya, Onishi cuma bisa mentertawakannya. Mizumachi malahan enak-enakan mimpi sampai banjir karena ingin berenang. (A.N: Mizu ini lagi mimpi berenang, Air dari kolamnya juga keluar dari mimpinya!)

''Nuu... Sebel!'' Keluh Ohira yang terus nangis kejer sampai perbannya mesti diganti 2 menit sekali.

''Sebel kenapa?'' Tanya Onishi yang sok perhatian.

''Gara-gara salah ngomong aku harus bayar lagi! Tambah mahal pula!''

''Salah sendiri, makanya kalo ngomong pikir dulu 2 kali.'' Ujar Onishi dengan raut mesem-mesem.

''MALES!'' Jawab Ohira dengan nada malas.

''DASAR PEMALAS! PANTAS SAJA TIDAK LULUS TK!'' Seru Onishi sambil melempari Ohira dengan batu karang.

PLETUK!

Ohira pingsan terkena lemparan batu karang oleh Onishi, Onishi terkekeh setan macem Hiruma karena senang.

''Yes, akhirnya bisa tidur.'' Kata Onishi senang.

PLETUK!

''Ngha~ diam sedikit, aku sedang berenang..'' Igau Mizumachi yang sudah melempari Onishi dengan batu bata dari dunia lain sampai pingsan.

-Halftime: Epic Fail-

Beberapa bulan setelah tragedi Mie Ayame (Readers: apaan tuh?), Ohira dan Onishi lagi jalan-jalan lewat museum, Ohira kebelet lagi.

''Eh, temenin masuk musem dong, mau numpang toilet.'' Ajak Ohira yang sudah tidak tahan. Onishi cuma bisa mengiyakan.

Ohira yang baru masuk Museum sudah langsung mendengar ocehan super ga jelas dari pemandu museum itu.

''Yang itu namanya xxxx lalu yang itu namanya xxxx diciptakan taun xxxx.'' Kata pemandu Museum itu sambil memandu Ohira yang SEBENARNYA tidak ingin DIPANDU.

''Pak...''

.

''PAAAK!'' Teriak Ohira yang sudah tidak tahan lagi.

''Apa dek?'' Tanya si om-om pemandu itu.

''TOILETNYA DIMANA PAAK? KEBELET NIH!''

''Kenapa ngga bilang dari tadi?'' Kata si om-om itu.

''GIMANA MAU NGOMONG PAK? DARITADI BAPAK ITU NGOCEH MELULU!'' Seru Ohira yang dari tadi nangis karena sudah kebelet duluan.

-Halftime: Epic Fail-

Kakei lagi asik-asiknya berendam dikamar mandi gara-gara stress diputusin pacarnya,

'Gara-gara mereka sih!' Batin Kakei.

PLOP!

''Loh? Dimana aku?'' Tanya Kakei pada dirinya yang masih telanjang bulat.

''Kyaaaa! Kakei ini memalukan!'' Teriak seseorang cewek sambil menutupi dadanya.

''Shibuya? Ekh, maaf!''Kata Kakei terbata-bata sambil menutupi kemaluannya.

Teknisnya, mereka sama-sama telanjang, mungkin gara-gara sama-sama NAFSU, Mereka jadi ngelakuin ITU.

*GYAAAA! GERAKAN DISENSOR!*

_Sementara itu, didalam poci._

''Kita sudah tenang iya,'kan Ohira?'' Tanya Onishi dengan santainya.

''Nuu! Tenang dari Hongkong! Poci ini sudah basah terisi!'' Jawab Ohira dengan tidak santai.

''Loh?''

Benar saja yang dikatakan Ohira, Poci dengan 2 jin abal-abal itu terisi dengan AIR MENDIDIH sehingga saat mereka sekolah, kulit mereka terkelupas terkena siraman air mendidih.

''Makanya, kalau ngomong dari tadi,kek!'' Ujar Onishi dengan kulit memerah.

''Bagaimana mau bilang, sejak kau pergi itu AKU YANG MENDIDIH DULUAN! Mana bisa ngomong?'' Kata Ohira sewot sendiri.

-Halftime: Epic Fail-

''Nuu! Akhirnya guru kita MENIKAH!'' Seru Ohira sambil nangis terharu. (Readers: bukan terharu tapi nangis tanpa sebab)

''Apaan sih, kau tahu tidak guru kita menikah dengan siapa?'' Tanya Onishi dengan raut acuh tak acuh.

''Siapa?''

''GURU KITA NIKAH SAMA AKABA DODOL!'' Teriak Onishi sampe telinga Ohira jadi budek.

Tiba-tiba ada cewek yang ternyata Maki langsung melempari Kakei dengan sendal jepit merek Swallow, bukannya yang kena Kakei malah Mizumachi yang kena. (Readers: sejak kapan dia berdiri disitu?)

''KAKEI! Bukannya menikah denganku tapi malah dengan Akaba! Kau ini gay?'' Tanya Maki sambil melempari Kakei dengan sendal bakiak, tadi Swallow sekarang bakiak.

''Ekh, itu...'' Kakei menghentikan kata-katanya.

''Udah deh jangan banyak alasan!'' Putus Maki.

BRUAKH!

Kakei langsung pingsan ditempat karena Anchor Grapple, ternyata diam-diam Maki mempelajarinya bahkan bisa membuat penciptanya pingsan seketika.

''Guru kita juga punya kelemahan ya...'' Ujar Onishi dengan tampang mesem-mesem.

''Nha~ guru kalian juga punya kelemahan!'' Kata seorang cewek yang mirip Mizumachi.

''KAMU SIAPA?'' Tanya Ohira dan Onishi bersamaan, namun cewek itu terlanjur hilang.

-Halftime: Epic Fail-

Mata Ohira dan Onishi memerah dan berkantung, ini akibat mereka begadang nonton hentai, ini juga akibat persaingan siapa yang lebih napsu hentai. Ujung-ujungnya mereka malah ngantuk saat latihan, bahkan saat mandi juga mereka nyaris tertidur.

''Kalian masih kurang teladan ya? Kenapa kalian mau saja nonton Hentai?'' Tanya Mizumachi sambil mengekori mereka dari belakang.

''Hoam... karena murid guru Kakei harus bersaing...'' Ujar Onishi terkantuk-kantuk.

''Huah... tentu saja..'' Sambung Ohira dengan raut yang sama.

BRUAK!

Ohira dan Onishi yang ngantuk berat langsung jatuh tertidur dikoridor sekolah, Mizumachi cuma bengong dan tiba-tiba muncul adik Akaba entah darimana asalnya, apa dari dunia lain?

''Mereka kenapa?'' Tanya Adiknya Akaba pada Mizumachi.

''Ngha~ mereka terlalu banyak belajar!'' Jawab Mizumachi dengan BOHONGNYA.

END

.

.

.

OMAKE.

Pemandu Museum yang hobi ngoceh.

Setiap kali ada pengunjung yang ingin bertanya sesuatu yang bukan dari museum pasti dia langsung berbicara duluan, Ohira adalah salah satu korbannya. Dia adalah pemandu museum dengan REPUTASI TERJELEK selama dia bersekolah, pekerjaannya selama sekolah adalah NGOCEH dan NGOCEH, makanya setiap kali ada pengunjung pasti dia langsung ngoceh duluan. Komentar orang yang lewat museum itu ''Seharusnya dia harus bertanya dulu untuk apa kita kemuseum itu, jangan langsung ngoceh.''

Satpam hentai penjaga bunderan HI.

Sebenarnya adalah Kotaro, suka hentai dan ecchi, pekerjaannya selama diwarnet adalah BUKA HENTAI TERLINTAS. Dia juga pernah mengajak sesama jenisnya praktek hentai yaoi, perkataannya adalah ''Mau nonton hentai terus praktek ngga?'' dan kalau menjadi bencong stasiun Shibuya pasti hobinya adalah merayu cowok-cowok terutama Akaba. Rayuannya adalah. ''Bang Akaba, lemonan sama aku yuk?'' kata Kakaknya akan kebiasaannya melihat hentai ''Biarkanlah, namanya juga laki-laki, laki-laki pasti selalu punya hasrat ingin melihat wanita dari dalamnya.'' seharusnya kakaknya harus bilang kalau lihat hentai jangan sampai menjadikan diri sendiri sebagai uke sisirnya.

Adik Akaba -Hayato Akari-

Pemboros dalam hal uang jajan dan pulsa, kecil-kecil sudah pacaran, sering terkena tipu muslihat Kotaro akan menanggungi uang jajan dan pulsanya perhari. Sudah berani melihat komik hentai milik Kotaro, bahkan sering diajak Kotaro untuk melihat hentai terlintas, kalau dia ingin membeli sesuatu yang aneh-aneh pasti beralasan pada kakaknya ''Aniki, pinjam uang sebentar ya? Ituloh ada sumbangan sekolah.'' Dan kegiatan rutinnya setiap hari minggu adalah MEMBACA KOMIK HENTAI MILIK KOTARO YANG BARU.

2 jin yang mirip Ohira dan Onishi.

Mereka adalah 2 jin abal-abal dari poci ruang klub, setiap kali ada air mendidih didalam poci itu pasti kulit Ohira dan Onishi juga memerah panas. Mereka selalu menjanjikan akan mengabulkan semua permintaan Kakei, sayangnya semua permintaannya selalu gagal, Kakei yang minta ciuman dengan Maki malah mencium dadanya Maki sampai minta putus, cuma 1 permintaan yang tidak akan gagal, PERMINTAAN KALAU MEREKA HARUS KEMBALI KEDALAM POCI.

Perempuan mirip Mizumachi yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Cuma genderbending Mizumachi, dia adalah stalker yang tidak jelas siapa namanya, pekerjaannya adalah nge-stalk Mizumachi kemana-mana, tapi entah mengapa Mizumachi tidak menyadarinya.

.

.

Yang penting itu RIPYU!

v

v

v

v


End file.
